


婚姻危机

by canary123



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Will, M/M, top!Hannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary123/pseuds/canary123
Summary: 在步入婚姻殿堂的一年后，汉尼拔对他的妻子感到厌倦，他决定实施一场谋杀





	1. one

凡是有钱的单身汉都想娶位太太，这是举世公认的真理。

汉尼拔 莱克特当然也不例外。

令许多适龄未婚的年轻人扼腕叹息的是，莱克特在一年前步入了婚姻的殿堂。

他的另一半是隶属于联邦调查局的讲师威尔 格雷厄姆，据说他们在莱克特的晚宴上初次见面，FBI的头儿杰克把威尔介绍给他，两人一见钟情坠入爱河。

从莱克特开始追求格雷厄姆开始到他们在一个小教堂里宣誓把余生托付给彼此，仅仅过去不到三个月的时间。

大众总是喜欢听罗曼蒂克的爱情故事，于是那次晚宴上的初遇在八卦中被反复谈起，衍生出百八十个版本，有的版本里莱克特送给初见面的格雷厄姆一朵玫瑰，其他版本里他们躲在露台的角落里接吻，每个传诵这段爱情故事的人都信誓旦旦，好像他们亲眼看见莱克特和格雷厄姆分出无数个分身去同时做这些事情似的。

至于真相？相信我亲爱的，那并不重要。

莱克特和格雷厄姆的婚姻维持了一年后，在所有人的眼中他们依旧热恋如初。

一个普通的早晨，当威尔 格雷厄姆来到餐厅时，他的丈夫一如既往的正在准备早餐。

“早安。”他们互相问候并且亲吻对方，威尔从咖啡机前端走一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，睡眼惺忪，头发乱糟糟的，坐到餐桌一端去。

他喝了一口咖啡，拿起旁边的本日报纸开始浏览，开放式厨房里，早餐的香味慢慢飘散过来。

“空腹喝咖啡对你的胃可不好，亲爱的。”汉尼拔 莱克特不赞同地说，他给威尔端食物过来——在家里总是汉尼拔做饭，威尔当然也试过，可是，呃，你知道的，比起汉尼拔的厨艺，威尔做出来的食物味道总是令人不敢恭维。

威尔咳了一声，“好吧。”他承诺道，把手边咖啡杯的托盘推远了些，汉尼拔正低头带着笑看他，威尔刚好抬起头，于是两人目光相接。

我抓起桌子上的餐刀，把小刀捅进我妻子的脖子，他捂住脖子发出嗬嗬的声音，倒在地上垂死挣扎，血流出来，越来越多，把餐厅的地板搞得一团糟。

不，我不要这么杀死他，清理现场太麻烦了。

“……早餐是香肠配煎蛋，如果我能够给你一个小小建议的话，咖啡可以换成热牛奶。”汉尼拔把盘子摆在威尔面前，温和地说，他发现自己的妻子正在走神，“威尔？”

“……抱歉。”被迫终止侧写，威尔放在桌上的手不自然地捻了一捻，那上面似乎还残留着自己动脉溅射出来的血液触感。

他借取眼镜的动作低下头，任由怒气在胸腔里扩散，再抬头时冲他的丈夫露出一个完美无缺的甜蜜笑容：“只是还有点困而已。”

在他们结婚的第二年，威尔 格雷厄姆第一次成功的移情了他的丈夫，而汉尼拔 莱克特，他终于对自己的妻子感到厌倦，起了杀心。

当然了，要左邻右舍来说，他们依旧是一对相敬如宾的恩爱夫妻。

这对夫妻貌合神离的荒唐事追根溯源，还得从那场初遇晚宴说起。那次见面没有玫瑰，没有亲吻，当然也没有大众传诵中的种种浪漫情景。

两年前。

马里兰州，巴尔的摩，莱克特宅邸里正在举行一场小型的私人宴会，晚宴正在进行中，莱克特的好友杰克接完一个电话，从门外回来。

“很抱歉的说，我恐怕得先告辞了。”杰克找到宴会的主人，向他道歉。

穿烟灰西装的绅士朝他致以礼貌疑惑：“或许是我招待不周？我记得你这个晚上并没有任务。”

“这是一个很棒的宴会。”杰克摆摆手阻止了他的自谦，“不过我手下有一个，呃，我以前跟你提起过的，侧写师威尔，他找我有点事。”

“或许你可以邀请他到这里来？”汉尼拔说，“听你说过后我一直对他抱有好奇。”

半个小时后，一个穿灰色毛呢大衣的年轻人推开了门。

“威尔。”杰克越过重重人群朝他招手，汉尼拔同样抬头看向那个年轻人，阿斯伯格综合症，他这样想。

“这是汉尼拔 莱克特，我的朋友。”“这是威尔 格雷厄姆，FBI最好的侧写师。”杰克替两人做介绍。

“你好？”汉尼拔伸出手，他故意凝视着对面的年轻人，看见他飞快地扫了他一眼，把目光固定在自己胸口处避免眼神接触。

“你好。”他嘟囔了一句，敷衍地握过手，就像是完成了一项重大任务似的松了口气，转头向杰克说，“我找你有事。”

汉尼拔很识趣地表示自己先离开，他在不远处驻足和其他人谈天说地，眼神越过旁人肩头打量那位据说是FBI最杰出的侧写师。

孤独症和杰出的侧写能力，奇妙的组合。

他朝旁人露出微笑，感到了一丝久违的乐趣从心底升起。

在另一边，杰克和威尔谈完了工作上的事，“对了，你对莱克特印象如何？”杰克闲聊似的问。

威尔耸了耸肩：“挺无趣的上层阶级？”

才怪呢，有趣，那个人可太有趣了。威尔听见心底有个声音在叫嚣，他庆幸自己压不住的兴奋神色被自己眼镜遮掩过去，才没叫杰克看出破绽来。

威尔清楚自己拥有一项能力，因为镜像神经元比常人多出数倍的缘故他可以轻易的看出别人瞧不出来的轻微细节，而正是因为这样，他能够更好的进行侧写或者移情别人。

因为这个能力威尔可以无限的让自己思想靠近精神变态，而如果他再表现出些异常，那肯定得荣升为联邦调查局的严密监视对象，所以平常他总习惯给自己披上一层外衣，半真半假的，诸如阿斯伯格综合症，或者孤独症什么的，好让自己看上去像个让人提不起防备心的小可怜。

而在撞上那个莱克特眼睛的一瞬间威尔感到了无限的空白，身体的本能叫嚣着让他离开，越远越好；而另一部分迅速兴奋起来。

这是第一个让他移情能力无法发挥作用的人。

“我在想，如果你每天被噩梦困扰，或许可以试试预约莱克特医生进行心理治疗，他是非常出名的心理医生。”威尔听见杰克说，他知道杰克因为这莫须有的噩梦对他总有一些愧疚。

“我会考虑的。”他这样回答。

让我们把时间线拨回到现在，莱克特夫妻相对坐在桌边吃完了今日的早餐。

他们闲聊了一些话题，威尔脸上挂着微笑凝视他的丈夫，汉尼拔的思想在方才仅仅是惊鸿一瞥，而现在他要想再进行侧写，对面男人的眼睛深处依旧是一片空白。

让我想想，亲爱的，你打算怎样杀我？

”不知道为什么，这段时间报纸上总是登出车祸的新闻，看了让人胆战心惊的。“威尔展开今日的报纸，状似无意的抱怨说，他把油墨印刷的大字标题指给对面汉尼拔看，自己顺势抬头看他。

”这个世界上每天都有三千五百左右人口因交通事故死亡。“汉尼拔温和地说，“再怎么小心都不为过。”

“是啊。”威尔赞同汉尼拔的说法，他看见自己的丈夫瞳孔缩了一下。

看来我的车多半出了一点小小问题。

威尔抬腕看了看时间，他放下报纸，与伴侣交换一个吻，平平常常地说： “我得先去上班了。”

威尔感到怒不可遏。

天知道他为了维持这段婚姻付出了不少不为人知的努力，毕竟在最开始汉尼拔追求他的时候他自己也吓了一跳——威尔清楚自己没法与普通人长时间的维持一段浪漫关系，他待人接物的一切都是从移情中偷来的，眼神躲闪表示羞涩啦，笑容要怎样才算恰到好处的爱慕啦，诸如此类的。

汉尼拔的有趣让他愿意付出这些代价，伪装成一个正常人接近他，而很显然的这招卓有成效，在三个月后莱克特便向他求婚。

威尔并不介意他们俩的亲密关系究竟是哪一类，朋友，恋人……如果可以甚至连父子也无所谓，他只是想要一个莱克特旁边的位置好好的研究他而已，于是顺理成章的，他答应了这个婚约。

但是很不幸的，他的移情能力有一个小小缺点。

威尔可以让自己的思想无限的靠近任何人，但是如果许久不抽身出来，他会模糊别人与自己思想的界限，简单来说，就是弄假成真。

两年的确是一段非常长的时间，于是他分不清他爱汉尼拔，究竟是自己的情绪还是他鹦鹉学舌而来的爱带来的影响。

而现在，他爱的丈夫想要杀他。

威尔大步迈过院子往车库走，脸上一切如常地冲邻居的全职太太打招呼，他如往常那样对她进行移情提取所谓爱情以备自用，在意识到自己这个下意识的行为后更加出离愤怒了。

在车库里看见自己那辆轿车后威尔显得更加暴躁，他骂了句脏话，掀开自己轿车的发动机盖。

“亲爱的，或许你能够载我一程？”于是在汉尼拔来到车库的时候，看见自己的爱人用一脸抱歉的神色看向他。

“我的车坏了。”他说，“可是上班时间要到了。”

一路相安无事，在抵达匡提科后两人互相告别，啊，或许在亲密夫妻间还应该有一个告别吻？但威尔有意无意的把这个无视了。

我要汉尼拔付出代价。他几乎咬牙切齿了，在莱克特面前装出一副若无其事的表情已经耗费了他全部心力，至于不必要的亲吻？那还是算了，或许在他喉咙口喷溅出来的血溅在他脸上时他愿意再施舍最后一个吻。

在通往学院教室的走廊上同事贝芙丽叫住了他。

“早啊威尔。”她打招呼说，旋即冲他眨了眨眼睛，“夫妻恩爱，嗯？没想到莱克特医生还要送你过来。”

威尔低下头，露出一个细微笑容，像是对同事的打趣感到一点不好意思似的。

是啊，我从来没有这么爱过他。他愤恨的这样想。


	2. two

威尔这边自去讲课不提，汉尼拔看着自己妻子的身影没入教学楼，他调转方向盘，汇入车流。  
他没有开车去自己的心理咨询室，在抵达他作为婚姻咨询师的好友奇尔顿的屋子前他打了几个电话推掉今天上午的心理咨询，“家里发生了一点事。”在电话里他的声音听上去既真诚又带些悲伤。  
在打完最后一个电话后汉尼拔坐在静止的宾利里，他食指敲打着方向盘的边框，陷入沉思。  
一个错误，他想。  
汉尼拔有两副面孔。面向大众展示的那副是一位专业素质过硬的心理医生，中产阶级，兴趣涉猎广泛，有一个相爱的同性妻子，过着幸福而且令人歆羡的美满生活。  
而作为不为人知的切萨皮克开膛手的另一面，他杀人并且食人，在杀害无数受害人并将它们分而食之后依旧能够逍遥法外，在两年前出于好奇，或者说为了愚弄FBI，他娶了为FBI工作的出色侧写师威尔 格雷厄姆。  
现在他感到了厌倦。  
平心而论，对普通人而言威尔是位好妻子，他英俊而且对丈夫充满热爱，和心理医生的汉尼拔有不少共同话题，床上够合拍，脑子也挺聪明。  
可是对于最开始对格雷厄姆产生兴趣的切萨皮克开膛手来说，威尔表现显得有些无趣了，最开始他被杰克对待格雷厄姆的慎重和那个神乎其神的侧写描述吸引，但是这两年相处下来却觉得不过如此，他平庸，毫无吸引力。  
汉尼拔不知道自己想要怎样一位伴侣，但是他知道并不需要一个普通的妻子，这对他来说是个累赘。但他需要有过一个妻子，这能避免他在社交场合格格不入。  
所以现在他准备亲手来修正这个错误。

在把门铃摁响小一会后，汉尼拔被奇尔顿迎进家门。  
当他叙述了自己生活最近的异常，奇尔顿沉思了会，他谨慎地选择措辞：“或许，我觉得你们需要一起来做个婚姻咨询？老朋友，虽然我理解你不想打搅自己妻子，当然啦，你们很恩爱，但这种咨询只从一人身上着手可不行。”  
汉尼拔沉吟着，他面上浮现出来恰到好处的为难神色，顿了几秒，最后才应承下来。  
装腔作势的奇尔顿委实不算聪明人，但他有时候总能有一点小用处。汉尼拔带点轻蔑地这样想，这样的话，在格雷厄姆死后警察们经过调查，会发现那个可怜的年轻人在一早就表现出了不正常，他的丈夫试图挽救他，但很可惜最终没能成功。  
他在脑子里把计划和目的一件件条分缕析的列出来，但是面对奇尔顿的时候依旧是一副微笑面具，他接受了奇尔顿小酌几杯的提议，”是的，我现在脑子里的确挺乱，谢谢你的建议。“他说。  
汉尼拔坐在奇尔顿家的沙发上喝一杯香槟，很识趣的是奇尔顿并没有打扰他，汉尼拔沉吟着，慢慢梳理脑袋里的计划。  
他并不打算用车祸或者其他意外来结束格雷厄姆的生命，那些意外的死亡方式太过粗鲁，他不喜欢。  
作为一名妻子，至少威尔在这两年来称得上尽职尽责，于是汉尼拔决定送给爱人一份漂亮的死法，要得体，不引人怀疑，而且为自己永绝需要再度娶妻的后患。  
或许我可以在脑炎上做文章。汉尼拔这样想。  
威尔曾经患有脑炎，汉尼拔知道这个，这种病虽然已经痊愈，但在一定刺激下依旧会复发，而怎样实施这种刺激，搅乱别人的脑子，这就是他自己的老本行了。  
深爱的妻子死于精神疾病，于是丈夫戴着戒指发誓终身不再娶，这听上去挺合理的，而且符合人们想象中的浪漫故事，难道不是吗？  
汉尼拔摩挲着右手食指上的婚戒，露出一个笑容。  
“你想到了威尔么？”旁边奇尔顿问，他感叹说，“你们夫妻感情真好。”  
“是啊。”汉尼拔保持着这个微笑，回答道，“我会永远爱他。”  
永远爱他，不过以另一种方式而已。

“工作怎么样？“  
回家路途中，汉尼拔侧过头问自己方才下班的妻子，这时候天已经有些黑了，灰蒙蒙地铺在天空，他们错过了下班高峰，宽阔路上只有寥寥几辆车从身边掠过。  
威尔的下班时间不该在这个时候，他的车坏了，汉尼拔原定来接他下班，然而掐着点在联调局校园内等了一段时间后依旧不见他出来，等到拨了电话后，汉尼拔才知道他的妻子还有一点琐事需要处理。  
“进来等会我吧。”在电话那头他的妻子温和地说。  
当汉尼拔依循威尔提供的路线穿过长长走廊时他突然意识到自己还从来没有来过伴侣工作的地方，汉尼拔承认自己对自己的妻子缺少关注，毕竟在面对不感兴趣的人时再怎样都不能做到尽善尽美，于是当他抵达妻子的办公室时，恰好撞见从里边出来的一个学生。  
“抱歉先生。”那名学生不小心踩了汉尼拔一脚，忙道歉说，当汉尼拔摆手示意无事后，他腋下夹着档案袋匆匆离开。  
一脉相承的粗鲁，汉尼拔想，他抬头看见办公桌后的他的伴侣，脸上复又浮起笑意。  
“那个学生给我来送东西。”威尔解释道，他指了指手边的一摞资料，“马上就好。”

“还行。”威尔收回投注在车窗外的目光，他回答，“只是今天杰克叫我去出了外勤，耽搁了些时间，所以手上的事拖得有点晚。”  
这时候恰巧后边开来一辆车，雪白灯光打进来，威尔坐在背光处，脸上神色晦暗不明。  
他低下头摆弄手机，大约是发短信，汉尼拔没再说话，直到驶回位于巴尔的摩的家中，各自心怀鬼胎的两人依旧没有再度开口。

再晚一些，在两人上床后，汉尼拔告诉了威尔希望去婚姻咨询的消息。  
“三天后我们去奇尔顿那可以么？我很担心你，亲爱的。”汉尼拔这样说，在床头的暖黄灯光下他的神色显得既温暖又带点担忧，“最近我们好像都不太对劲。”  
是啊，如果伴侣中的一方试图具体谋划如何杀了另一方是正常事的话，天底下就没有不对劲的事了。威尔把自己放进被子里，讽刺地想，在某些方面汉尼拔真的非常懂如何勾起他的怒火。  
而在表面上他把自己浸入他见过的那些陷入浪漫爱情的年轻人，向自己的丈夫投注信任而且带有爱意的眼神，“好啊。”他答道。  
汉尼拔盯着他的伴侣看了好一会儿，俯身亲吻他：“我很抱歉。”  
“你不必如此。”威尔告诉他，而鉴于在这之前两人都是有着正常性需求的成年人，好吧，履行义务，不能让对方察觉出来什么不对。  
于是他伸手勾住他丈夫的脖颈，主动加深了这个吻。  
两人似乎都渴求更进一步，占有他们挚爱的身体——谁知道是不是真的呢。  
总而言之，空气里情欲的气味逐渐浓郁，忙乱中不知道谁伸出一只手把床边灯的开关按下去，暖黄光芒收束起来，把位置留给暧昧夜色。  
在夜色里，放在床头柜上，威尔调至静音的手机亮了起来，显示又有一道短信进来，两人谁也没有注意到，于是手机的屏幕亮了片刻，又暗下去。  
“三天后货到。”那条短信这样写着。

三天后。  
两人算是平静的度过了这三天，汉尼拔依旧如常般细心体贴，扮演着一个完美丈夫的角色，像是几天前威尔在他脑子里的惊鸿一瞥只是一个小小错觉而已。  
可是威尔再清醒不过了，他从不出错。  
“亲爱的。”威尔趿着拖鞋走下楼，“我的须后水在哪？”  
汉尼拔正在煲汤，闻言皱了皱眉，他实在讨厌妻子须后水的糟糕味道，曾经他旁敲侧击过几次要求更换，但是不知道是有意无意威尔忽略了这个暗示，他的伴侣对那款须后水似乎有非同寻常的兴趣。  
“在楼上卧房的洗漱间里。”他说。  
“啊？”威尔说，“我也记得昨晚在那看见过，可是现在找不见了。”  
汉尼拔叹了口气，看在计划就要开端的面子上，他想，把勺柄交给过来的妻子：“帮我照看一下火候——我去找找。”  
“多谢。”他的妻子甜蜜地笑着。  
汉尼拔敢打赌那瓶该死的须后水肯定在卧房的洗漱间里，丢三落四，他在心里评价自己的伴侣。  
他推开那扇关着的洗漱间门，洗漱间里像是有什么味道。  
什么味道？  
他眼睛慢半拍地移到正对着的镜子上去，然后看见镜子旁边端端正正的摆放着那瓶须后水。  
——这不对劲。

在汉尼拔从黑暗里醒过来的时候他才后知后觉地想起来是什么不对劲，那股飘散在洗漱间的古怪味道是硫酸。  
他双手反剪，被手铐拷在一张椅子上，双脚被绳子缚住，这间屋子窗帘被拉上，极低的可见度里他看见身边有一个影影绰绰的黑影。汉尼拔在极小限度内活动了一下手腕，对自己情况有了个底。  
太过放松警惕了，他评价自己。  
“硫酸和氰化钾混合在一起挥发，可以让人短时间内失去意识。”  
汉尼拔先是听见走动的声音，然后传来拉开窗帘的响动，他眯着眼朝那边望去时发现他的伴侣站在窗边，天光投射进来，威尔的面孔半明半暗，而他挂着一副似笑非笑的神情，轻柔的问：“喜欢我的招待吗？我亲爱的。”  
那个在他认知中无趣的，柔弱如同小绵羊一样的妻子。  
“这是哪？”汉尼拔镇静地问，大概是吸入有毒气体的后遗症他的声音显得有些沙哑。  
“沃尔夫查普。”威尔很快回答了这个问题，他走到被拷住的汉尼拔面前，让自己陷入对面柔软扶手椅中，凝视着自己的丈夫，“我以前的房子。”  
汉尼拔试图说话，但威尔在他发出第一个音节前打断了他：“别试图为自己开脱了，这是白费力气，莱克特医生，我可不是那些被你玩得团团转的蠢蛋。“  
“让我猜猜，今天去奇尔顿的婚姻咨询我会面临什么？”威尔说，他紧盯着汉尼拔的眼睛开始猜测，“那天我回去后仔细检查了车子发动机盖，没有毛病，你这几天也没有试图对我下手，所以我猜测你想让我慢性死亡——我想起来了，脑炎对吧？你知道我曾经有这个毛病。”他看见汉尼拔微笑起来。  
“笑什么？亲爱的。”威尔说，“我很可惜，你该对你同床共枕的伴侣有多一点了解的，如果你知道我有脑炎的话，为什么不去了解一下我的发病原因呢？”  
“是我疏忽了。”汉尼拔坦陈道，他脸上浮现得体的笑容，“愿闻其详？”  
威尔十分讨厌汉尼拔这样的笑，这让他感到……被掌握感。  
他压下心里的不舒服，告诉自己对面的人有多擅长运用心理战术，他让自己平静下来，开口说：“我不习惯你们弯弯绕绕的说话方式，就直接开门见山吧。”  
汉尼拔礼貌而且带点好奇的等待他接下来的话。  
威尔闭上眼睛，这两年来的生活在他脑海里一帧帧回闪，那些细节，偏好，在他头脑里慢慢拼凑成一个奇妙形象：“汉尼拔 莱克特，我想我们都非常清楚你绝非善类，你自视甚高，易被激怒——我想你收集的那些名片应该另有用处？我观察过，那些人不知道为什么或多或少激怒了你，而其中有一部分陆陆续续地消失了。”  
“他们都很粗鲁。”汉尼拔从容地替威尔的话进行补充。  
“粗鲁？我想或许在你眼中我也是这样，那么亲爱的，我的名片是不是也在那个名片夹上？”威尔挑高了眉，前些天在汉尼拔眼中看见的场景不合时宜地开始在他眼前晃荡，这让他无法按捺下自己的怒气，发出一声短促的笑。  
“我抓起桌子上的餐刀，把小刀捅进我妻子的脖子，他捂住脖子发出嗬嗬的声音，倒在地上垂死挣扎，血流出来，越来越多，把餐厅的地板搞得一团糟。”  
他把当时那个场景复述出来，“我没说错吧？”他声调几乎称得上温和，“而我亲爱的丈夫放弃了这个想法的原因，仅仅是因为现场会很难清理？”  
“操你大爷的，汉尼拔。”威尔这样说。  
“……你怎么知道？”汉尼拔开口，他的语调里蕴含着奇异的韵律，很难描述汉尼拔身上突然发生了什么，就像那层属于心理医生莱克特的皮被内里藏着的本我掀开了一点缝隙，有某些东西透过那点缝隙向外窥探，迫不及待的。  
他从未发现自己的枕边人如此有趣。

“啊，我明白了，是移情。”在一瞬间的失态后汉尼拔靠回椅子上，即使双手被拷住，他也有本事把这个动作做得从容不迫，“那让我想想，是什么让你对我产生了兴趣呢？”  
“威尔，你爱我。”他笃定地说。  
“你想多了，莱克特医生。”威尔发出一声嗤笑，“别太抬举自己，我只是对你脑子里的东西感兴趣而已。“  
“爱情是可以培养的，亲爱的。”汉尼拔凝视着他，他语调轻柔，像是情人间的喃喃低语，“或许在一年前你仅仅是对我感兴趣，但是你用移情偷来的爱让你渐渐混淆自己和别人的爱的界限，如果你不爱我，威尔……那你为什么会因为我的想法勃然大怒？”  
威尔深呼吸，”不要用你那套心理学的小花招来对付我。“他烦躁地说，是啊，他说得对，威尔，你一败涂地了。心里有个声音告诉他。  
汉尼拔依旧凝视着他，脸上带着点自得的，胜券在握的笑。  
“有时候我真想打开你的脑子，医生。”威尔一把抓起汉尼拔的头发，迫使他抬起头直视自己，但是汉尼拔的顺从更让他感到挫败，只有落下风的弱者才喜欢撂狠话，他们两都明白。  
威尔注视着自己丈夫的面孔，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。  
他的目光在伴侣的嘴唇处停留片刻，脑子里闪过一个疯狂的想法：“我想我有个好主意，亲爱的。”他复又甜蜜地笑起来。


	3. the end

“我总是能够很清晰的看清他人。”

“你知道的，亲爱的，普通人总是情绪化的，他们的情绪越是波动，我就能发现更多破绽。”威尔抚摸汉尼拔的侧脸，在他嘴唇上印下一个吻，汉尼拔欣然接受，向自己妻子致以礼貌的好奇目光。

威尔蹲下身，抬头望着汉尼拔，“有几个晚上我总是睡得很沉，醒来的时候嗅到愉悦和血腥味……告诉我汉尼拔，你会因为杀戮而感到兴奋吗？”

“不，不是兴奋。”他很快否定了自己的说法，“你会感到力量。”他断定道。

“如果我没被绑住，我会亲吻你的。”汉尼拔告诉自己的伴侣，他默认了这个说法，“现在的你看上去非常迷人。”

“吸引力，嗯？”威尔从鼻子里发出一个音节，“亲爱的，你脑子里的东西也一直对我有十分的吸引力，冲动过后我已经不想杀死你了，可是既然我们已经撕破脸皮，趁这个难得机会我想打开你的脑子看看。”

他摘下眼镜。

“你准备怎么打开我的脑袋？”汉尼拔饶有兴致。

“我们假定你会因为血腥感到情绪波动，而理论来说一个功能正常的成年人都会有性冲动，你表现的情绪波动越大，我越有可能窥视你的脑子。”

“所以，我要在给你口的时候，在你胸膛刻上我的名字。”威尔舔了舔嘴唇。

“当我把你推到高潮的顶点的时候，我相信我能看见那些吸引我的东西。”

很显然，威尔 格雷厄姆是个实干派。

在性器暴露在微冷的空气中时汉尼拔垂下了眼，他恰好与抬眼望向伴侣的威尔目光相遇，威尔给予他一个笑容，上翘的幅度恰到好处，比起挑衅更像是调情。

“我希望你给要用的刀具消过毒。”汉尼拔委婉的表达意见。

“可是我不想给一个混蛋这么好的待遇。”威尔愉快地回答，在摘掉眼镜后汉尼拔发现他的妻子有一双漂亮眼睛，蓝绿色，像是猫，而他趴伏在自己膝盖上的动作也和猫咪相似，他就用这双眼睛瞧了一眼汉尼拔的脸庞，然后低下头，含住自己丈夫的阴茎。

汉尼拔及时咬住了口舌间的细微声音，但是骤然紧绷的腿部肌肉依旧出卖了他，他的爱人趴伏在他的腿上以支撑自己，柔软的栗色卷发蹭在他腰腹间。

汉尼拔以前同样会跟威尔做爱，维持正常夫妻做爱的频率，他的伴侣和他在床上还算合拍，可是不难理解，如果像他那样的一个人尝试过了杀戮，那么其他刺激会在这件事面前黯然失色，他会享受性爱，但对这件事不算渴求。

而现在性器和喉咙的摩擦间带出水声，他的阴茎被对方口腔包裹，前几分钟他的爱人方才将一部分的自己剖露在汉尼拔面前，然后现在威尔在给他口交，汉尼拔忽然感到了一丝原始的冲动——像是第一次“料理晚餐”，他划开原材料的胸膛，皮肤和浅黄脂肪和脂红血肉在他手术刀下层层分离时，他感受到的那种冲动一样。

他感到有隐秘的连接通过肉体和精神在两人之间相连，如此迷人，令人愉悦。

如果威尔这时候抬头，他会发现自己的目的在某个瞬间已经达到了，但是威尔没有，他正在认真的对付自己丈夫的性器呢。

汉尼拔 莱克特的阴茎实在尺寸可观，在最初威尔没有把握他能够全部吞咽进去，但两年来的夫妻生活里他已经这么做过无数次了，不自谦的说，他清楚自己丈夫所有的敏感点。

威尔用手握住汉尼拔的性器根部，张嘴，将对方阴茎前端纳入口中，舌尖划过匍匐青筋和顶端小孔，让那根阴茎慢慢往自己喉咙里深入，他满意地感受到汉尼拔的身体向他传过来的，直接的反馈。

他的丈夫硬了起来。

“现在我要在你身上刻字了，希望你以后没有什么场合需要跟别人赤诚相对。”威尔吐出口中发硬的阴茎，带点洋洋得意地说。

“不要，威尔，没消过毒的刀不干净。”汉尼拔叹了口气。

_ 嗯哼，当我把我的名字血淋淋刻在你身上的时候请继续保持这幅自恃神色。_汉尼拔从爱人的神色里读出了这句话。

“很可惜你没有这个机会了。”汉尼拔说。

手铐从他手腕脱落，汉尼拔夺走刀刃，发力将毫无准备的威尔掀开，他掐住妻子的脖子把他贯在地上发出砰的巨响，尘埃落定，而这一切发生在不过数秒之间。

威尔试图反抗，但很显然他偏向理论而不是实战，身手和一个对付过无数受害者的连环杀手并不能相提并论，于是他审时度势，放弃了抵抗——“从来不知道，你对自己可也真狠的。”他侧头看了眼汉尼拔撑在地板上的左手，大拇指被折成一个不自然的弧度，很显然，汉尼拔就是靠这招挣脱镣铐的。

汉尼拔感受到右掌下他爱人的脉搏在平稳跳动，“我们以后还有许多时间互相了解。”他笑了起来。

喉咙口被制住并不影响威尔讶异地挑了挑眉。

“以后？”他重复了一遍这个词，几乎是刻薄地说，”我实在看不出来我们这段撕破脸的婚姻还有存续的必要，实际上这两年演的戏在几天前已经谢幕了，我以为在我把你绑到这里来后我们俩之间只剩下你死我活？”

“杀人犯先生？”他提醒汉尼拔不要忘记自己的身份。

“可是，为什么不呢？”汉尼拔轻快地回答，他凝视着自己嘴硬的妻子，嘴角流露出来一点笑意，“如果你坚持的话我会向你道歉，亲爱的，为几天前我的冒昧道歉。”

汉尼拔把那些杀机轻飘飘的解释成一个小小冒昧，这让威尔平息的怒火再一次烧起，他屈腿试图袭击对方，当然，这没成功，他被先一步的压制住了。

“你看，威尔。”汉尼拔笑容扩大了些，“你为什么要生气呢？”

“欺骗自己可不是什么好习惯。”汉尼拔责备说，“我想我们需要一个开诚布公的谈话。”

威尔抿上嘴没有说话，沉默在两人之间蔓延开来，汉尼拔叹了口气，_这事倒的确是他挑起的开端_，伴侣生气这点无可厚非，在他见识到威尔有趣的另一面之前他毫不担心这个——毕竟没人会去关心一个将死之人有什么情绪——而现在他打算先服个软。

“……或许得在你的生理问题解决之后？”还没等汉尼拔开口，他的爱人露出一个稍显咬牙切齿的笑容。

在一场手忙脚乱后，总之，他们解决了汉尼拔的生理问题，或许还有威尔的，等到两人在扶手椅上相对落座时，太阳已经高高悬在天空正中，温煦阳光照耀在两人身上。

太阳晒得人暖洋洋的，在结束一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后两人都感到一点放松的疲惫，“坦诚相待？”威尔窝在柔软的扶手椅里，做了个手势，“我想看到一点诚意，莱克特医生。”

“我想你已经无数次的辨析过我了。”汉尼拔说，“食人。”他乐意给自己的妻子一点提示。

这点线索像是黏合剂，许多凶手的代号在威尔脑子里依次闪过，然后他吐出了属于自己丈夫的那个：“切萨皮克开膛手。”

很奇异的，看见自己丈夫赞赏的神色时威尔并不觉得惊异，反倒是有那么一点理所应当，像是缺失的最后一块齿轮被拼上，一切开始转动。

“怪不得我做的饭没你好吃，原材料都不一样。”他嘟囔道。

汉尼拔微笑着纵容了这个小小抱怨。

“好吧，第二个问题。”威尔把前面那桩揭过去，他自知自己抱怨得毫无道理，“为什么想要杀我？我以为我扮演了一个完美的妻子角色。”

“完美的妻子角色……对普通人而言。”汉尼拔赞同了威尔的这个说法，“可是我并不需要一个普通的好妻子，这让人感到厌倦。”

“事实上。”汉尼拔说，他坦诚道，“亲爱的，你一开始就不用对我遮掩，你眼中那条黑暗湍急的河流于我而言，才是你的魅力所在。”

“如果一开始我不用移情对你遮掩，我是不会爱上你的。”威尔曲起膝盖轻轻踹了汉尼拔小腿肚一脚，哼笑道，“毕竟除了你的大脑之外，其他部分都显得那么古板无趣。”

“即使是恩爱伴侣也不可能尽如人意。”汉尼拔说，“我想我们要做的只是接纳并且享受对方的全部。”

_ 真是一个可爱的巧合，_两人都这样不约而同的认为——虽然过程可能不太令人愉快。

“所以你在被我绑架后才对我一见钟情？”在汉尼拔不再对他藏起另一面后，威尔当然能够很快想通其中的关节，“好吧，那你娶我的原因是为了愚弄FBI？完美的解释。”

“我们俩一开始简直是互相错过。”汉尼拔的声调里充满遗憾。

“不，只有你差点错过。”威尔纠正道。

“那么，亲爱的，请原谅我一开始的有眼无珠。”汉尼拔看上去十分愿意把道歉当做两人间的一点情趣。

威尔翻了一个白眼。_反正现在就算我做这么粗鲁的动作你也不会吃掉我，_他用眼神洋洋得意地宣告。

“最后一个问题。”威尔说。

汉尼拔懒洋洋地向他示意：“请？”

“我们会一直维持这段关系吗？”威尔从扶手椅里坐直了身体，他的的脸色认真起来，”杀人犯和怪胎的组合？我觉得这段关系在加上这些形容词后已经够岌岌可危了。”

“如你所说，我们应该坦诚相待，所以我希望你毫无欺瞒的回答我这个问题。”他说，“……在将来，你还会做出打破这个平衡的举动吗？“

汉尼拔看着他的爱人凝视着他，这是一个要紧而且必须摆上明面商谈的问题。

比起寻常伴侣来讲，他们的关系显得更加牢固或者易碎，对方的吸引力让两人愿意继续维持这段过于亲密的关系，但他们必须同时做到绝不背叛，因为背叛对于另一方来说是绝对致命的，于是一旦怀疑的种子在两人间埋下，最后结局注定指向两败俱伤。

而威尔在等待这个答案，汉尼拔笃定他的爱人愿意相信任何他说出的回答。 

欺骗会变得十分容易，他只需要深情款款地做出保证而已。

“……我从不背弃诺言，但是也不敢担保永远爱你。“汉尼拔斟酌了片刻，开口回答。

“或许有朝一日我可能会再度感到厌倦，我会再次试图杀掉你或者你杀死我。“他做出承诺，“但绝不会是现在。”

威尔眨了眨眼睛，过了一会，大笑起来。

“你平时都是这样跟别人聊天的吗？听上去的确坦率而且诚意十足。”

他这样说，在镜框下他的蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮，“可惜你的伴侣并不是什么柔弱可怜的小动物——我也一样。”

“那么我们只好期待着我们能给对方带来足够的新鲜感？”汉尼拔答道。

_人们总是倾向于那些危险而富有挑战的事情。_

“那是当然。”威尔回应，他们相视而笑，并且为对方的默契感到惊奇而且……满怀爱意。

在这个下午，预约了奇尔顿的婚姻咨询时段里，莱克特夫妻准时按响了他的门铃。

两人在奇尔顿面前的两张单人沙发上坐下，在开口前先是对视了一眼。

“我们的婚姻最开始的确有一点小摩擦。”汉尼拔表示道。

“不过我想这个问题在今天早上，已经被我们两私下解决了。”威尔接口说。

“这也挺好，你们俩的默契令人欣慰。”奇尔顿在记录本上划拉两笔，他问，“容我冒昧，在你们生活中只有这一个已经解决了的问题么？”

对面两人诡异的沉默了一下。

“顺带一提，其实我真的讨厌汤里放欧芹和百里香。”威尔面对奇尔顿说。

“你的须后水味道也一样让我对你的品味感到绝望。”汉尼拔礼貌地回应道。

眼见两人有了争吵的趋势，奇尔顿忙插进话，“等等。”他不可思议地说，“你们俩这次的婚姻危机就类似于这个？”

“当然。”“就是这样。”

莱克特夫妻异口同声的回答。

可怜的奇尔顿，他在书上所学的知识还不足以帮他应付这个场景，而很显然他还没有实战经验——奇尔顿还依旧单身呢。

于是他大概以为自己的婚姻咨询室只是夫妻两无聊下秀恩爱的场所而已，花钱秀恩爱？听上去蛮时髦。

而他不知道也不该知道的是，关于莱克特夫妻俩的真相，他了解得还是越少越好。

毕竟……嘘，相信我亲爱的，有时候真相并不重要。


End file.
